Revenge of Monkey man
by Tim Jones
Summary: Skelator Get his hand on a new wepon and He-Man is helpluss. Will Skelatour take Grey skull or destroy it trying...


We open on He-Man and Man-At-Arms chasing Monkey Man they stop near a forest.

"Ha, too scared to come near me. Ay He-Man," said Monkey Man.

"We are. When you have that thing," said Man-At-Arms.

(We zoom on to a stick with seeds on either end. We then cut to out to the three of them)

"Did you get from evil seed?" asked He-Man. "Because both the roots you have and his both almost took down the place," said He-Man.

"Well it's not his. It's mine," he yelled jabbing it in t the ground.

Then he ran of in to the forest.

"Quick he went in to the forest He-Man," said Man-At-Arms.

Then a vine shot out of the ground and pulled itself around Man-At-Arms' leg and pulled him away. He-Man chased him but the vines where to fast then he dragged into the forest. So He-Man followed him in to the forest, he passed some vines hanging down (they moved) then some vines lurched themselves at him, he ducked both and rolled to avoid them. He got out his sword and started to chop the vines but then more attacked him. Soon he could hold on no more and he was pulled under ground and a shadow loomed over and a figure took the sword.

They awoke to find themselves tied down with Monkey Man sitting in a throne with gorilla men for guards and a monkey on his shoulder. A vine came and gave him He-Man's sword.

"Aha. The infinite He-Man's sword. Now no longer!" He boomed.

He walked down they followed him and noticed another gorilla not like the others sitting in the corner moping. He was wearing gold armour with a small hole to fit a small sphere in it.

"Hand it over old Man!" yelled Monkey Man.

Then he chased him with his chest flung in front then noticed a small green ball in the hole. It flung out with vines every which way burst out of it but a monkey used the sword to deflect them onto the gorilla that was now tied up beside He-Man and Man-At-Arms. Monkey Man took the armour and put in on and placed the green seed from his stick and placed it in to the hole on the front of the amour.

"Ha, now the former king of the vines must bow down to me now that I stole your armour and your staff" laughed Monkey Man.

Then the ground beneath them started to move.

"Where are we going?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Well, Grayskull of course then the Royal Place. Once again my master Skeletor will rule over this petty land. Then I will have my own kingdom and rule it with an ion fist," explained Monkey Man.

"But Skeletor will betray you. He is only using you to get what he wants," said He-Man.

"No he won't, he gave me his word," said Man-At-Arms

"Skeletor's word is as trust worthy as a traitor's," said He-Man

"Silence!" Monkey Man boomed, then vines cover there mouths.

He walked back to his throne and looked down upon them with a big grin on his face. The others where scared at what would happen if Skeletor got hold of the vines they would wait and see for now because they had not reached Greyskull.

Soon Monkey Man grew bored but soon they stopped and the vines went back in to the amour so more could be used. He-Man and Man-At-Arms noticed Skeletor walking across to Monkey Man. He was knelling and holding the amour out towards Skeletor.

"Oh, you captured He-Man and Man-At-Arms, you have done well, but not well enough to please you're master," Skeletor said.

"Yes, my master I am sorry," said Monkey Man.

"Fine rise. Now tell me how to use it?" asked Skeletor.

"You put it on and control them with your mind. My master," replied Monkey Man.

So Skeletor put it on and felt the power.

"So, He-Man, lets see your precious Grayskull fall," Skeletor Laughed.

He faced Grayskull and vines shot out and covered Grayskull and they squeezed and squeezed then it collapsed and Zoar flew away.

"Master, you said we would not do this," said Monkey Man.

"I said a lot of things. Now every one can blame you because you made this happen." explained Skeletor.

Then Monkey Man pushed Skeletor and the armour fell of him and monkey Man grabbed it and used the vines to throw him far away. Then he rebuilt Grayskull and freed Man-At-arms and He-Man.

"Thank you He-Man," said Monkey Man.

"For what?" asked He-Man?

"For telling me Skeletor is untrustworthy. Now I must undo all the evil I have done. Good by He-Man, until next time we meet"

Then he ran off.


End file.
